Thurgood Marshall U.S. Courthouse
Thurgood Marshall U.S. Courthouse is a courthouse located in Lower Manhattan. History Primary Canon In late 1989, Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman, and Egon Spengler stood trial at Thurgood Marshall for digging a giant hole in First Avenue and causing a city-wide blackout. During the reading of the verdict, Judge Stephen Wexler's negative emotions set off the sample of Psychomagnotheric Slime and triggered the manifestation of the Scoleri Brothers. The spectator's gallery immediately cleared out into the hallway. Wexler was convinced the drop all charges and the judicial restraining order on the Ghostbusters in exchange for the ghosts being dealt with. The trio donned Proton Packs and engaged the ghosts in the courtroom. The Ghostbusters and Louis Tully marched into the hall and triumphantly declared they were back. Meanwhile, Wexler stood silently in shock in his tattered courtroom. Secondary Canon IDW Comics In late 1989, during Peter, Ray, and Egon's trial, Winston could tell Judge Wexler made up his mind to find them guilty before starting. Winston decided to leave court room and noticed two police officers with a beaker of the Psychomagnotheric Slime. Winston tried to warn them about the dangers of the slime, but they snapped at him. Their negative emotions gave way to the manifestation of Mama Scoleri. The officers thought she was wearing a costume, pulled their guns, and told her to freeze. She was amused and knocked them off their feet. Winston returned to Ecto-1 parked out front but it was stripped by the police after they seized it. He managed to find one Trap. He headed back inside and taunted the ghost. She flew right at him and was trapped. Eyewitness accounts of Winston's presence at the trail conflicted. Several years later, two writers named Erik and Luis met with Winston at Waltz's Dining Car to gather research for their book about the Ghostbusters. They asked him to set the record straight on the Scoleri Brothers case. He eventually conceded and told them the truth about what happened to him during the court room bust. Behind the Scenes *Only 14 chairs would be thrown around because the rest were rented, only four pillars could be blown up, and only one wall of glass could be broken. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 13. Cinefex, USA. *Whatever was slated to be blown up was made of balsa wood: the railing, the walk through hinged doors, the judge's box and defense table. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 13. Cinefex, USA. *The defense table was on a flying track and pulled on a compound cable when the Scoleri Brothers slammed it on a wall. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 13. Cinefex, USA. *In order to reset the scene easily, parts were made for three takes of everything. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 13. Cinefex, USA. *Jim Fye and Tim Lawrence filmed separately as the Scoleri Brothers in wire rigged suits in front of blue screen. The footage would later be projected onto flexible mirrorplex then rephotographed. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 13 footnote. Cinefex, USA. Meanwhile, in place of the actors, full-scale cutouts were used to aid the cast and crew during filming. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 13. Cinefex, USA. *The stuntwoman who was in place of the Prosecutor when she is carried off by the Scoleri Brothers wore a pair of flying pants and vest with a cable running up her leg to the ceiling track above. Ivan Reitman wanted one leg dangling, something very easy if she weren't upside down. As the stuntwoman went along the track, her head barely missed the chairs still standing in the room. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 14. Cinefex, USA. Trivia *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, trial took place at the Criminal Courts Building. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 31). "Paragraph reads: "EXT. CRIMINAL COURTS BUILDING - DAY."'' *In the 2/27/89 draft, Dana Barrett was in the courtroom talking to Peter in the opening of the scene. February 27, 1989 draft via Spook Central External Links *U.S. GSA page *Wikipedia Article Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters II *Chapter 10: Their Day in Court *Chapter 11: The Scoleri Brothers *Chapter 12: Two in the Box *Chapter 28: World is Safe Again Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #15 ****Flashback only **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***Where Winston Was Insight Editions *Tobin's Spirit Guide **Section I: Ghosts of New York ***Alluded to on Page 7. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Comic p.7). Paragraph reads: "From the public library to the Foley Square courthouse; from Madison Avenue to Central Park; the New York metropolitan area is full of iconic locations plagued by supernatural phenomena." ***Alluded to on Page 18. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.18). Paragraph reads: "CLASS IV. NONCORPOREAL ELEMENTAL SPIRITS. ANCHORED TO THE FOLEY SQUARE COURTHOUSE." References Gallery Primary Canon GB2film1999chapter10sc051.png GB2film1999chapter10sc003.png GB2film1999chapter10sc011.png GB2film1999chapter10sc021.png GB2film1999chapter11sc036.png GB2film1999chapter11sc034.png GB2film1999chapter12sc028.png GB2film1999chapter12sc071.png|Hallway Secondary Canon ThurgoodMarshallUSCourthouseIDW01.jpg|Courtroom seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Where Winston Was" GB2Ch10Annual2017.jpg|Outside courtroom in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Ecto1IDWAnnual2017-1.jpg|Exterior seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Category:Locations Category:GB2 Locations Category:IDW Locations